The Wolf that Worships the Moon
by HatefulRodeo
Summary: Hatake Kakashi peered over the brim of his beloved Icha Icha Paradise; the silver haired ex-Anbu was captivated by the beautiful body and face of one Hyuuga Neji. To Kakashi the younger man was the epitome of perfection; dark, almost waist length cocoa tresses that swayed as the Jounin walked past. PWP and Yaoi! Don't Like? Don't Read! Complete!
1. Chapter 1

_Author: HatefulRodeo_

_Story: The Wolf That Worships The Moon_

_Notes: Random PWP with one of my favorite pairings. This will contain Yaoi! Enjoy Lovelies!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I will not make any money from the posting of this story._

**_~~~~~~~~~********Chapter 1********~~~~~~~~~_**

Hatake Kakashi peered over the brim of his beloved _Icha Icha Paradise; _the silver haired ex-Anbu was captivated by the beautiful body and face of one Hyuuga Neji.

To Kakashi the younger man was the epitome of perfection; dark, almost waist length, cocoa tresses that swayed as the Jounin walked past. Pale skin that seemed to shine even in the daylight.

Neji's wide white eyes that seemed to stare straight into your soul; unraveling all your secrets with just one piercing look. Kakashi would be blind if he hadn't noticed Neji's body; sleek, slender with just the right amount of muscle and curve.

The seventeen year old Hyuuga was gorgeous. Kami knew how much Kakashi wanted the younger male for his own but therein lied the crux of Kakashi's hesitation to take what he wanted. Neji was only seventeen and while in the eyes of the village this made Neji an adult it still made Kakashi feel a bit like a dirty old man.

All throughout his life Kakashi strived to do the right thing, tried to take the correct path; even when his choices seemed to backfire on him spectacularly. Still the Sharingan user tried his hardest to do the honorable thing.

However, if his craving for the Hyuuga prodigy didn't abate soon Kakashi was going to give honor the finger and take what he wanted. The older man snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a weighty stare on him.

Casting his uncovered dark eye around surreptitiously he froze when he met the pale, curious, eyes of his obsession Hyuuga Neji. Kakashi ripped his gaze away from the younger man's and quickly stood, stowing his treasured book in his pouch, and disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

The last thing the masked man saw before he disappeared was Neji moving towards where he had just been sitting not a moment before. The gorgeous younger man's eyes showing emotions Kakashi couldn't recognize in their pearly depths.

~*~*~TIME SKIP*~*~*~

The next few days Kakashi made an effort to avoid Neji but it was becoming harder and harder to evade the stubborn teen. Wherever the ex-Anbu went Neji seemed to find him; quite a few times the long haired Jounin had almost caught the wily Copy-Nin.

He should have known his luck wouldn't hold for very much longer and eventually the stunning Hyuuga would catch up to him. The chase ended when Neji finally cornered him in his apartment no less. Kakashi knew their game of chase was up so he resigned himself to listening to what the younger man wanted to say.

"Kakashi-Sensei..." Kakashi looked at the slightly nervous teen in front of him and almost chuckled at the uncharacteristic fidgeting Neji seemed to be experiencing at the moment. However, Kakashi was a man who could, generally, control himself and remained quiet so the flustered Hyuuga could continue.

Neji attempted to speak his piece again with no success. The older man smiled through his mask. Letting the younger man know it was okay, that the pale eyed teen could take as long as he'd like. Finally, the the smaller man spoke in a low, rush of words, barely discernible even with Kakashi's excellent hearing.

"I like you and I know you like me. You stare at me all the time when you think I'm not looking. I just wanted you to know how I felt and maybe if you're interested we could go out sometime." The last words were mumbled but Kakashi heard it all.

It took him a few moments to assimilate what the Hyuuga had, in fact, said and several more to realize what Neji's confession meant in regards to him. Lifting his cycloptic stare back onto the blushing face of his infatuation Kakashi knew he was screwed.

Completely, and utterly, screwed because he was indeed going to take Neji up on his offer. Kakashi's hesitancy from a few days prior was quickly thrown out the window in the face of this tempting offer.

But anyone who knew Hatake Kakashi knew he couldn't resist needling someone should the opportunity arise and apparently prospective lovers were not exempt from his teasing. "Mah Neji-kun likes me? Hmm I'm flattered."

Kakashi knew he pushed the younger man to far when Neji's eyes took on a slightly hurt look and when the smaller man moved to leave Kakashi knew what he had to do. Moving with the speed that made him one of Konoha's best Kakashi was quickly holding Neji's firm body against his.

The younger male nuzzled the older man's firm chest with his nose while Kakashi took a moment to bury his masked face into the shorter man's soft hair; inhaling Neji's sweet and unique scent, feeling goose bumps erupt on his flesh from the close proximity to the other man's tempting body.

Kakashi's cock began to stir on its own accord; Neji certainly wasn't helping the taller man stay in control with the way he kept nuzzling and sighing happily in contentment. Tightening his arms Kakashi pressed his covered lips to the crown of Neji's head before he pulled away.

Neji stared at him, looking a little put out by the abrupt separation but quickly composed himself. With a smile showing through his mask Kakashi spoke; "Neji, I want you, I do, and if you keep doing what you're doing I'm not going to be able to resist taking you."

The beautiful man in front of him cocked his head to the side in an adorably cute manner as he digested Kakashi's warning; "But what if I want you to take me?" His new lover's words hit the silver haired man with the force of Tsunade's chakra backed fist.

Swallowing, Kakashi looked deep into those gorgeous white eyes, staring to see if Neji was being completely serious. Looking hard to see that he understood what he was asking Kakashi for. He saw nothing but want and affection in those normally guarded pale eyes.

A thrill of anticipation rippled up the taller man's spine, moving forward Kakashi grabbed the Hyuuga, pulling him back into his firm arms. Lifting a long slender hand Kakashi grasped Neji's hand, and brought it up to his mask.

Neji seemed to understand what the silver haired male wanted and grasped Kakashi's mask and slowly pulled it down, exposing the lower half of the older man's face. A gasp was heard causing Kakashi to open eyes he hadn't realized he'd closed.

His already semi-hardened cock jumped to its full length when the Sharingan user saw the lust developing in those pale eyes. Kakashi couldn't resist those pouty lips, and crashed his thin lips to Neji's plump ones. He quite enjoyed the feel of the younger man's mouth on his.

Kakashi thrust his tongue past the other man's lips, gliding his slippery appendage against Neji's. The younger man tentatively stroked his tongue against Kakashi's in return. The ex-Anbu couldn't stop the rumbling moan that escaped from his mouth when he tasted the other.

Neji tasted like green tea, dango, and something bitter that Kakashi couldn't place; all he knew is he liked it and wanted more of that taste. Neji's hand was still grasping his lowered mask while his other hand was clasped tightly in Kakashi's vest.

Kakashi's hands were settled on the younger man's shapely hips, holding the younger man's taut body close to his larger one. He was quickly losing his ability for rational thought but he did know that didn't want their first time to be anywhere but his large comfy bed.

Breaking away from the intense kiss; he had to restrain himself from tacking the man in his arms when he heard the whimper escape Neji when they parted, Kakashi took a deep breath and a step back, letting their arms unravel from around each other.

His larger pale hand reached out, taking Neji's smaller one in his while he began to make his way toward the bedroom. Once they entered the room Kakashi began to strip his lover slowly.

Savoring the sighs and little moans being wrung from his gorgeous young lover as he licked and nipped the skin he uncovered; soon Neji was nude before him.

Kakashi could only stare in awe at his lover's toned body. He always knew Neji was attractive but seeing him bare before his eye was overwhelming. His hand rose to the eye patch that covered his Sharingan and pulled the piece of fabric away so he could look upon this beautiful man with his mismatched eyes.

A sharp exhale of breath left Neji's swollen lips when his rare eyes met with Kakashi's; not many had the privilege of seeing his Sharingan and living to tell about it. A sexy smirk made its way to the older man's lips; it was nice to know that he had this much of an effect on the younger man just by exposing his face and gifted eye.

Slowly Konoha's famed Copy-Nin began to undress himself, shamelessly letting his lover watch his slow movements as he uncovered more porcelain skin littered with scars. When both men were, finally, stripped of their clothing they stared at each other in reverence, feasting on the site of their exposed flesh.

The lust was building in the Kakashi's body as he surveyed Neji's body completely, taking in every detail. Neji's skin was pale much like his own, those gorgeous mocha locks stood out against it in sharp contrast as it flowed over his lithe shoulders.

Letting his eyes drift the older man let his gaze rest on the hard leaking cock nestled in a bed of dark curls. Another shiver of need, this one more urgent, rippled through Kakashi's strong form.

Bringing his wandering eyes back up he met those ethereal white orbs. It hit him then that Hyuuga Neji was like the moon; radiant, captivating, and serene.

Many people had compared Kakashi to a wolf. If this was the case than Neji was his moon and he would spend the rest of the night worshipping that gorgeous body until they were both sated and sweaty.

**Chapter Two will contain the slash!**

**I wrote this as a break from my multi-chapter fics...nice to write a simple slashy two-shot.**

**All Mistakes Are My Own!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Author: HatefulRodeo_

_Story: The Wolf that Worships the Moon_

_Notes: AU/AR; Random PWP with one of my favorite odd pairings. This will contain Yaoi! The characters used will be OOC. Enjoy Lovelies!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I will not make any money from the posting of this story._

_Previously:_

_Letting his eyes drift the older man let his gaze rest on the hard leaking cock nestled in a bed of dark curls. Another shiver of need, this one more urgent, rippled through Kakashi's strong form._

_Bringing his wandering eyes back up he met those ethereal white orbs. It hit him then that Hyuuga Neji was like the moon; radiant, captivating, and serene._

_Many people had compared Kakashi to a wolf. If this was the case than Neji was his moon and he would spend the rest of the night worshipping that gorgeous body until they were both sated and sweaty._

**_~~~~~~~~~~***********Chapter 2**********~~~~~~~~~~~_**

Kakashi moved predatorily toward the younger man; when they were almost touching Kakashi reached for Neji and pulled that gorgeous body to press against his broader form. Both men moaned when their erections came into contact with the other's hot skin.

The taller male began to kiss, and nip the pale column of Neji's neck, feasting on the delightful sounds his responsive lover made. Slowly, Kakashi began to walk them backwards until Neji's knees hit the edge of the bed.

Kakashi followed Neji as he fell to the bed, rising up on his elbows to allow the smaller man to adjust to a more comfortable position on the bed. Once Neji seemed to settle the silver haired man lowered himself so some of his weight rested on his smaller lover's immaculate body.

They continued to exchange deep penetrating kisses and nips; Neji's hands had risen to entangle themselves in Kakashi's thick hair. A growl sounded from deep inside Kakashi's chest as his impatience made itself known. Breaking their lips apart the older man slunk down the bed, placing harsh sucks to Neji's sensitive hard nipples as he migrated further down the writhing body under him.

Once Kakashi was eye to cock with Neji's flushed erection he leaned forward, placing a hard lick from the base to the tip of the hard length in front of him. Kakashi moaned when the salty yet sweet flavor of Neji's pre-cum touched his tongue. The younger man was simply delicious in every way, deciding not to tease his lover any further Kakashi swallowed Neji's cock in one go.

A pleasured scream was ripped from the younger man's kiss swollen lips when Kakashi deep-throated his member. The man between Neji's spread legs kept bobbing his head, sucking harshly, while massaging the underside of Neji's erection with his tongue.

Soon the younger male was arching off the bed, his deadly hands still buried in Kakashi's silver tresses while thrusting his hips upward to encourage the taller man to take more of his length into his mouth. The older male let Neji continue to thrust his begging length into his mouth. He wanted to give his lover as much pleasure as he could manage.

Kakashi could feel Neji was close to hitting his peak; he adjusted his weight letting it fall onto his knees and elbow, freeing his other arm. With his now free hand the more experienced man brought his slender fingers to Neji's heavy balls and began to palpate the soft globes of flesh.

Kakashi was reveling in the erotic noises coming from the man on his bed; he always loved a responsive lover and it seemed Neji fit that bill to the tee. The more experienced male continued to massage his lover's balls while sucking the length in his mouth with vigor.

Soon Neji couldn't hold on anymore, thrusting his slender hips forward so his length was deep in Kakashi's willing mouth, and came with a breathless call of the older man's name. He drank every drop of seed from his lover's convulsing length, moaning at the distinct taste of the younger man's essence.

Once the cock in his mouth began to soften Kakashi released the spent flesh and made his way back up his lover's relaxed form. Settling back on his knees and elbows Kakashi fed the beautiful man under him deep lazy kisses, letting the younger taste himself on the older's talented tongue.

Breaking away Kakashi reached for the tube of lube in his nightstand drawer; removing the lubricant Kakashi popped the top and slicked up four of his fingers. His cock wasn't small by any means and he also had a feeling Neji was inexperienced in penetrative sex. Kakashi did not want to hurt his younger lover in any way so he would be careful and slow with his preparation.

Moving back to rest on his knees between Neji's wantonly spread legs he cast his mismatched eyes upward to meet Neji's. Kakashi silently asked the question he so desperately wanted to hear the answer of "Yes" to. His younger lover understood what Kakashi needed to hear at that moment; "Take me Kakashi. I want you."

The Sharingan user could have taken on Akatsuki in that moment but decided fucking Neji into the mattress would be more fulfilling at the present time. Nodding, Kakashi brought his pointer finger to Neji's puckered entrance and caressed the soft skin surrounding his lover's tight arsehole.

He slipped his finger into Neji's body and groaned at the scorching heat that was encasing his finger; the younger man was maddeningly tight. Kakashi began to thrust his long finger inside of his lover's tight ass, watching his finger as it was swallowed into his lover's pretty pink pucker.

"Kashi please more...nnn more." Not wanting to deny his lover anything Kakashi slipped his second finger inside Neji's loosening hole. The older male started to increase the force and pace of his thrusting fingers, twisting and scissoring his appendages, so his lover was loosened enough to take Kakashi's impressive length.

Once his two digits were sliding in and out of that perfect ass easily Kakashi added his third lubed finger, continuing the movement of his deeply thrusting digits. Finally, Neji let out a loud keening mewl, his slender hands clutching at the blankets under his heaving body.

Kakashi smirked in satisfaction; it seemed he had found his lover's prostate. The silver haired man's fingers continued to hammer Neji's sensitive bundle of nerves on every inward thrust, pulling louder and more breathless sounds from the younger man's lips.

Becoming impatient Kakashi added his fourth finger and continued to torment his lover by ramming his prostate and stroking his silky inner walls. Kakashi knew he was reaching his limit, deciding his lover was prepared enough he removed his fingers from Neji's now stretched hole.

Kakashi rolled so he was lying next to Neji on the bed; "Come here Neji." The younger man seemed uncertain but moved so he was straddling Kakashi's hips. The older man clenched his teeth in restraint; in this position the head of his cock was so close to Neji's ass, he could feel the heat coming from his lover's body.

Bringing his hands to Neji's hips he encouraged the younger man to rise up higher on his knees. Once Neji was in position Kakashi grabbed the lube and slicked his thick length. Adjusting his straining cock so it was pressing against Neji's twitching entrance, feeling the blunt head of his member was in the right place Kakashi brought his free hand to Neji's hip and gently guided his lover's body downward.

Kakashi growled while Neji moaned when the older man's cock head slipped inside the long haired man's body. Kami Neji felt amazing to Kakashi! The younger man continued to slowly slide down on his lover's length, his pretty face taking on a scrunched look, as he nibbled on his lower lip.

Kakashi watched in awe as his lover's perfect ass swallowed his cock. Once Neji's bum met the older man's hips he stilled. He knew his little lover needed time to adjust and contented himself with running his hands over Neji's soft skin, trying to distract Neji from any pain or discomfort he was feeling.

Finally, his lover began to rock his hips, encouraging Kakashi to move. The silver haired male grasped Neji's slim hips, pulled his rigid length out of his lover's tight channel halfway and slowly reentered that blessedly tight heat; setting a slow pace.

Neji's hands were placed on Kakashi's chest for leverage and he began to push his ass downward. The low sound of slapping skin reverberated throughout Kakashi's dimly light bedroom when their slightly sweaty skin met. The pleading words from Neji's lips for Kakashi to go faster were ignored by the older man; he wanted to prolong their mutual pleasure.

Feeling his cock give an impatient throb Kakashi sped up his pace, thrusting harder and faster into Neji's writhing body. A strangled sob of euphoria left Neji when Kakashi nailed his prostate dead on; the older male made it a point to hit that lovely bundle of nerves each time he plunged into his lover's slick ass.

Gods, Neji felt so damn good, so tight, so hot and responsive to what Kakashi was inflicting on his body. The younger man had his eyes closed, his head thrown back, as he grinded downward, trying to fit as much as Kakashi's cock into his now stretched hole.

All too soon Kakashi felt his orgasm rising; that burning hot coil of pleasure was tightening mercilessly in his gut. He knew he was close but he wanted Neji to cum again before he allowed himself to reach his release.

Tightening his grip on Neji's hips Kakashi began to thrust hard, and fast into Neji's willing body, striking that bundle of nerves on each powerful thrust. The younger man slumped forward, bringing his hands to the mattress on each side of Kakashi's head as he tried to keep pace with his older lover's punishing rhythm. The silver haired male was growling as he continued to pound into Neji's body.

Feeling Neji's silky inner walls flutter, signalling his smaller lover's imminent orgasm, Kakashi brought his hand to Neji's red flushed member and began to stroke the hard flesh in his hand in time with his pistoning hips.

A erotic sound between a whimper and a scream left Neji's mouth, his anal walls clamped down on Kakashi's invading length as rope after rope of cum spilt from Neji's cock; painting Kakashi's firm stomach and chest with his spent seed.

Kakashi couldn't hold on any longer, not when he just saw the most sensual sight he'd ever seen. Neji was downright gorgeous when he came; those pale eyes clenched shut, his pouty mouth forming a cute little 'O', his head thrown back in ecstasy, that beautiful body writhing and that perfect cock expelling his seed in graceful arcs onto Kakashi's muscled body.

With one more powerful deep thrust inside his lover's quivering channel Kakashi grit his teeth, gripped Neji's hips with bruising force and came hard, filling his lover with his semen; marking this beautiful creature as his and his alone.

Thrusting a few more times he milked his pleasure for all it was worth. When his orgasm passed Kakashi held his now collapsed lover to his body, enjoying the way Neji seemed to fit against him perfectly, as if they were always supposed to be like this.

The older man pushed away the maudlin thoughts and contented himself with just laying with his lover's comforting weight pressing down on him. Kakashi felt his now softened cock slip from Neji's body; both men grimaced when they felt the older man's cum run down Neji's thighs and onto Kakashi's groin.

"How about a shower?" The younger man lifted his head, looking at Kakashi with sated sleepy white eyes, and nodded his consent. Chuckling, Kakashi slipped out from under his lover's relaxed body and stood.

After stretching out any kinks that remained in his body Kakashi leaned over, flipped Neji onto his back, and swept his gorgeous lover up bridal style. Making his way to his small en suite bath so he and Neji could get themselves cleaned and ready for bed.

When Kakashi led Neji into the shower he worshipped and cleaned every inch of pale flesh in front of him. The older man savored the contented expression and aura radiating from his younger lover. Once Kakashi finished washing his lover's smaller body Neji returned the favor and gently scrubbed any remaining effects of their love making away from Kakashi's hard body.

After they were both clean the water was turned off and they stepped out to dry themselves with soft towels. Once dry Kakashi scooped Neji up in his arms once again and made his way to the bed. Once they reached the bed his little lover pulled the soiled comforter out of the way; all the while still held in his older lover's strong arms.

Kakashi slid into bed, depositing his precious bundle next to him. Neji snuggled into his broader lover's side almost immediately, nuzzling his nose against the space where the silver haired man's neck met his shoulder, as he settled in to sleep.

Kakashi wrapped his arm around Neji's shoulders and pressed his heavenly body tightly to his; not wanting to let go until they both awoke in the morning. Kakashi turned his head and caught a glimpse of the brightly shining moon. He smiled before sleep fogged his mind and he dropped into pleasant dreams of the future with his little lover.

**_Well Folks That's The End!_**

**_All Mistakes Are My Own!_**


End file.
